memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ferengi
De Ferengi zijn een ras. Rol van vrouwen Hun wetten zijn heel erg seksistisch in verhouding met die van de mens. een regel is dat vrouwelijke Ferengi geen winst mag maken, of zelfs kleren dragen. Een Ferengi vrouw kauwt ook zijn eten eerst voor. Overheid Hun leiderschap is een samengevoegde gemeenschap genaamd de Ferengi alliantie die in 10000 jaar tijd is gevormd. De Ferengi zijn kapitalistisch en al hun doelen hebben te maken met winst. Ze verkennen de ruimte met de hoop nieuwe, commerciële mogelijkheden te vinden. Historie *'Zie ook': Ferengi historie De Regels van Aquisitie De Regels van Acquisitie zijn een reeks van 285 richtlijnen die de basis vormen van de zaken-filosofie van de Ferengi. Volgens een legende zou Gint, de eerste Grote nagus van het bondgenootschap der Ferengi, de bedenker zijn van de eerste regel. Dit was regel 162. Volgens diezelfde legende zou hij deze regel nummer 162 hebben gegeven zodat er gevraagd zou worden naar de vorige 161 regels. Sommige historici van de Federatie hechten hier weinig geloof aan. Sinds het begin is het aantal regels gestaag gegroeid. In 2151 waren er slechts 187 regels. Er is een korte tijd geweest dat er een herziene vorm van de regels was, geschreven de Grote nagus Zek, nadat zijn geest beïnvloed was door Bajoraanse profeten. Deze regels waren compleet het tegenovergestelde van de oorspronkelijke regels. Nadat Zek hersteld was, beval hij dat alle kopieën van deze nieuwe regels vernietigd moesten worden. (DS9: "Prophet Motive") Hieronder staat de lijst van alle officiële regels die bekend zijn bij de Federatie: 1 Gegeven geld geef je nooit terug. "The Nagus", "Heart of Stone" (DS9) 2 De beste overeenkomst is degene die de meeste winst oplevert. 3 Betaal nooit meer voor een aankoop dan strikt noodzakelijk. "The Maquis, Deel II" (DS9) 4 Een vrouw die kleren draagt is als een man die in de keuken werkt. 6 Laat familie nooit voorgaan als je kans hebt om winst te maken. "The Nagus" (DS9) 7 Hou je oren open. "In the Hands of the Prophets" (DS9) 8 Kleine letters leiden tot een groot risico. Legends of the Ferengi 9 Kans plus instinct is gelijk aan winst. The Storyteller (DS9) 10 Hebzucht is eeuwig. Prophet Motive (DS9) 11 Zelfs als het gratis is, kan je het altijd goedkoper krijgen. 12 Alles dat het waard is om te verkopen, is het waard op tweemaal te verkopen. 13 Alles dat het waard is om te doen, is het waard om het voor geld te doen. Legends of the Ferengi 16 Overeenkomst is overeenkomst... behalve als er een betere overeenkomst verkregen kan worden. "Melora" (DS9) 17 Een contract is een contract... maar alleen onder Ferengi. "Body Parts" (DS9) 18 Een Ferengi zonder winst is geen Ferengi. "Heart of Stone" (DS9) 19 Voldoening is niet gegarandeerd. Legends of the Ferengi 21 Plaat vriendschap nooit boven winst. "Rules of Acquisition" (DS9) 22 Een wijs man ziet winst in de wind. "Rules of Acquisition" (DS9) 23 Niets is belangrijker dan je gezondheid... behalve je geld. "Acquisition" (ENT) 27 Niets is gevaarlijker dan een eerlijk zakenman. Legends of the Ferengi 28 Fluister je weg naar succes. "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" (DS9) 31 Maak nooit grapjes over de moeder van een Ferengi "The Siege" (DS9) Legends of the Ferengi besluit deze regel met "...gebruik liever iets waar hij om geeft." 33 Het kan geen kwaad om de baas zijn hielen te likken."Rules of Acquisition", "The Dogs of War" (DS9) Brunt sprak een variatie uit op deze regel (zonder naar het nummer te verwijzen): "Het kan geen kwaad om de baas zijn hielen te likken". 34 Oorlog is goed voor zaken. "Destiny" (DS9) 35 Vrede is goed voor zaken. "The Perfect Mate" (TNG); "Destiny" (DS9) Hoewel dit werd uitgesproken voor de producers begonnen met de regels, zei Par Lenor iets wat er op lijkt: "Vrede is goed voor de handel... Tenzij je een wapenhandelaar bent." 40 Ze kan je oorlellen aanraken, maar nooit je Latinum. Legends of the Ferengi 41 Winst heeft zijn eigen beloning. Legends of the Ferengi 44 Verwar wijsheid nooit met geluk. Legends of the Ferengi 45 Breidt uit of sterf. "Acquisition" (ENT) 47 Vertrouw geen man die een mooier pak draagt dan jijzelf. "Rivals" (DS9) 48 Hoe groter de glimlach, hoe scherper het mes. "Rules of Acquisition" (DS9) 52 Vraag niet als je het gewoon kan nemen. Legends of the Ferengi 57 Goede klanten zijn even zeldzaam als een Latinum. Behandel ze goed. "Armageddon Game" (DS9) 58 Er is geen vervanging voor succes. Legends of the Ferengi 59 Gratis advies is zelden goedkoop. "Rules of Acquisition" (DS9) 60 Houd je leugens samenhangend. Legends of the Ferengi 62 Hoe meer risico's onderweg, hoe groter de winst. "Rules of Acquisition" (DS9) 65 Of je nu winst of verlies maakt, er is altijd Hupyrisch kever snuiftabak. Legends of the Ferengi 74 Kennis is gelijk aan winst. "Inside Man" (VOY) 75 Thuis is waar het hart is, maar de sterren zijn van Latinum. "Civil Defense" (DS9) 76 Sluit zo nu en dan vrede. Dit verwart je vijanden uitermate. "The Homecoming" (DS9) 79 Vrees de hebzucht naar kennis van de Vulcans Legends of the Ferengi 82 Hoe simpeler het product, hoe hoger de prijs. Legends of the Ferengi 85 Laat de concurrentie nooit weten wat je denkt. Legends of the Ferengi 89 Vraag niet wat je met je winst kan doen, maar vraag wat je kan doen om winst te maken. Legends of the Ferengi 94 Vrouwen en geld gaan niet samen. "Ferengi Love Songs" (DS9) 95 Breidt uit of sterf. "False Profits" (VOY); "Acquisition" (ENT) Deze regel werd genoemd als regel 45 in "Acquisition". 97 Genoeg is nooit genoeg. Legends of the Ferengi 98 Elke man heeft z'n prijs. "In the Pale Moonlight" (DS9) 99 Vertrouwen is de grootste handicap van allemaal. Legends of the Ferengi 102 De natuur vergaat, maar Latinum blijft bestaan. "The Jem'Hadar" (DS9) 103 Slaap kan in de weg staan in de lust naar meer Latinum. Deze regel werd onderbroken voor hij afgemaakt werd. Sommigen zeggen dat hij moet eindigen met "de kans op latinum", anderen zeggen dat hij volledig is zoals hier vermeld. "Rules of Acquisition" (DS9) 104 Geloof beweegt bergen... van inventarissen. Legends of the Ferengi 106 Er is geen eer in armoede. Legends of the Ferengi 109 Waardigheid in een lege zak is net zoveel waard als de zak. "Rivals" (DS9) 111 Behandel mensen die in je schuld staan zoals je familie, buit ze uit. "Past Tense, Deel I", "The Darkness and the Light" (DS9) 112 Vrij nooit met de zus van de baas. "Playing God" (DS9) 113 Vrij altijd met de baas. Legends of the Ferengi 121 Alles is te koop, zelfs vriendschap. Legends of the Ferengi 123 Zelfs een blinde kan de gloed van Latinum herkennen. Legends of the Ferengi 125 Je kan geen overeenkomst sluiten als je dood bent. "The Siege of AR-558" (DS9) 139 Vrouwen dienen, broers erven. "Necessary Evil" (DS9) 141 Alleen dwazen betalen de groothandel prijs. Legends of the Ferengi 144 Er is niets mis met liefdadigheid, zolang je zakken er voller van worden. Legends of the Ferengi 162 Ook in de slechtste tijden maakt iemand winst. Legends of the Ferengi 168 Fluister je weg naar succes. "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" (DS9) 177 Ken je vijanden... maar doe er altijd zaken mee. Legends of the Ferengi 181 Zelfs oneerlijkheid kan de gloed van winst niet verdoffen. Legends of the Ferengi 189 Laat anderen hun reputatie behouden. Jij behoudt hun Latinum. Legends of the Ferengi 190 Hoor alles, geloof niets. "Call to Arms" (DS9) 192 Probeer nooit een Klingon te bedriegen, tenzij je er zeker van bent dat je er mee weg komt. Legends of the Ferengi 194 Het is goed om alles over klanten te weten voor ze je winkel binnenkomen. "Whispers" (DS9) 202 De rechtvaardiging van winst is winst. Legends of the Ferengi 203 Nieuwe klanten zijn als mes-tandige regenwormen. Ze kunnen sappig zijn, maar soms bijten ze terug. "Little Green Men" (DS9) 208 Soms is het enige dat gevaarlijker is dan een vraag, het antwoord. "Ferengi Love Songs" (DS9) 211 Bedienden zijn de treden op de ladder naar succes. Aarzel niet om erop te staan. "Bar Association" (DS9) 214 Begin nooit een onderhandeling met een lege maag. "The Maquis, Deel I" (DS9) 217 Je kan een vis niet uit het water bevrijden. "Past Tense, Deel I" (DS9) 218 Koop geen kat in een zak. Legends of the Ferengi 223 Pas op voor de man die geen tijd maakt voor oo-mox. Legends of the Ferengi 229 Latinum duurt langer dan lust. "Ferengi Love Songs" (DS9) 236 Je kan geloof niet kopen. Legends of the Ferengi 239 Wees niet bang om een product verkeerd te ettiketeren. "Body Parts" (DS9) 242 Meer is goed. Alles is beter. Legends of the Ferengi 255 Een vrouw is een luxe. Een slimme boekhouder een noodzaak. Legends of the Ferengi 261 Een rijke man kan zich alles permitteren, behalve een geweten. Legends of the Ferengi 263 Laat twijfel zich nooit bemoeien met je lust naar Latinum "Bar Association" (DS9) 266 Wanneer je twijfelt, lieg dan. Legends of the Ferengi 284 Diep van binnen is iedereen een Ferengi. Legends of the Ferengi 285 Geen goede daad blijft ongestraft. "The Collaborator" (DS9) Bibliografie Behr, Ira Steven. The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition. New York: Pocket Books, 1995. Behr, Ira Steven en Robert Hewitt Wolfe. Legends of the Ferengi. New York: Pocket Books, 1997. De onofficiële regels zijn gesproken in de series, maar daarvan is niet bekend welk nummer ze hebben of ze behoren niet tot de regels die het Ferengi Handels Departement beschouwt als de algemene regels. 142 Alleen dwazen verkopen via de groothandel. (Zie regel 141) 286 Wanneer Morn weggaat, is het allemaal voorbij. "The House of Quark" (DS9) 299 Nadat je iemand gebruikt hebt, doet het nooit pijn om hem te bedanken. Zo is het gemakkelijker om hem de volgende keer weer te uit te buiten. "False Profits" (VOY) –Uitbuiting begint thuis. "False Profits" (VOY) –Tijd is, net als Latinum, zeer beperkte handelswaar. "Bar Association" (DS9) –Inspecteer altijd de handelswaar alvorens tot een overeenkomst te komen. Deze regel werd niet woord voor woord uitgesproken, maar toen aan Quark werd gevraagd naar het bestaan van deze regel, bevestigde hij dit. "The Abandoned" (DS9) –Geld is geld, maar vrouwen zijn beter. Een persoonlijke regel van Nog. "Life Support" (DS9) Personen *Ferengi's Planeten * Clarus * Ferenginar (thuiswereld) * Irtok * Lappa IV ca:Ferengis Ferengi Categorie:Rassen Categorie:Aandacht nodig de:Ferengi en:Ferengi es:Ferengis fr:Ferengi ja:フェレンギ pl:Ferengi pt:Ferengi ru:Ференги